


Otohime Connection

by fanficavidreader_20



Category: Otohime Connection
Genre: Gen, I love this series with my whole heart, I wanted to write headcanons, i LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH, i like to write angst, this not really known fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficavidreader_20/pseuds/fanficavidreader_20
Summary: Headcanons of the characters





	Otohime Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of this manga, they all belong to manga creator Oya Kazumi. Also AMNESIA (based on another series by Oya Kazumi). 
> 
> the only thing I own is the headcanons I came up for the characters. 
> 
> If you get the chance check the manga creator works. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

President and master are working on a case that is super secretive.

Micchan, Yuki, and Nagisa are working on a case for the president.

Micchan is quite secretive about what he is up to lately. He doesn’t Want Yuki to get caught up in the mess like the Yukari gang. But he is working on a secretive case.

Yuki And Nagisa are going to see the band AMNESIA in concert tonight. They will have no incidents occur in this timeline. They will have a great night.

Master secretively trains, he puts himself on high alert. He pushes himself X10. To the point of passing out, the president had to stop him because he pushed himself too hard. He loves his bar named Nicole, he put so much time and effort into having that beauty. He succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating with more headcanons in the future. I plan to write a lot more headcanons but for now, it is only a small amount. Please leave comments, kudos and anything, any and all feedback means the world.


End file.
